SleepTight
by AAnitab
Summary: It's more the movie verse than the books. But Sam eventually follows Frodo across the sea. Now they're somewhat closer than they were on middle earth. Sam/Frodo romantic committed smut ahead. I am the queen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleep Tight

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: I own nothing from Lord of the Rings, either book or movie verse. No money is made and no infringement is intended. A lot of us Frodo/Sam shippers believe that Sam eventually follows Frodo across the sea to the green lands. Here's my version of an ordinary moment made special by company alone. Frodo/Sam romantic committed smut ahead. I am the queen.

Sleep tight

by AnitaB

Chapter one: Warm connections

He was asleep. He looked so young, so carefree when he was sleeping. It was Sam's favorite thing in all the worlds to see. And now... now he got to watch it every single night. With Frodo's full consent and permission. Even if Frodo didn't seem to understand the varied reasons why Sam so loved the view. And he got to watch it from far closer than he'd ever dreamed he'd be allowed. His precious Frodo was tucked close, resting that peaceful face and tangle of dark hair right up against his shoulder. Lean, pale arms were wrapped tight around Sam's ribs. A fabric covered thigh rested over his own, pressing the hairy top of a foot against his bare calf.

Sam adored having his Frodo this close, treasured every single inch of contact, of warmth and touch. He even loved the slight chill over his skin where Frodo's missing finger would have rested against his chest for the simple fact that the hobbit in his arms had survived. They had survived together. Now he held Frodo safe and close and would never, ever have to let him go again. The sleeping hobbit in his arms snuggled just a little closer without any hint of waking, soft lips touching the pulse racing in Sam's throat before setting into place with a little breathy sound. "My darling Frodo. I've got you, love. You're home and safe and mine. Sleep."

A soft burst of laughter rushed air over his collarbone. So much for a sleeping Frodo. "That's easier to do, my silly Samwise, when you're not staring at me." The warmth of that smooth cheek left his skin, but those beautiful blue eyes met his in trade. "What's keeping you from your rest?"

There was concern and a little confusion in his favorite eyes. The sleepy tangle of that dark hair called out to his fingers and Sam didn't even try to resist, carding all five fingers into those curls before leading his Frodo down for a soft and simple kiss. Maybe this was his favorite thing now. The absolute freedom to reach for Frodo. To touch and taste and kiss him. To watch every pleasure one body could give to another flow over that precious face. To hold him and love him in every possible way.

To feel, down to the depths of his heart and the marrow of his bones, just how much Frodo wanted this closeness, this connection between them. It was almost as much as Sam himself wanted it, needed it. Those lips opened against his own with a sweet little sigh. That body pressed close and warm as that sweet tongue asked for something Sam always wanted to give: access.

"Hmm, Frodo," Sam angled Frodo's head by the grip of his fingers in that dark hair, plunging his tongue into the warm depths of that sweet mouth to meet each thrust and twist of Frodo's. It was heaven, and so perfect, and everything Sam always needed.

And it wasn't enough. It wasn't ever enough. And Frodo seemed to agree. Lean limbs shifted against his as Frodo straddled his waist and angled for an even deeper kiss. Thin, warm fingers slid deep into Sam's hair as Frodo cupped his head in both hands and went about kissing Sam's brain right out of his skull. It left Sam's body in control. And that, well that part of Sam knew exactly what he wanted right now. What he always wanted, needed with every ounce of his blood and every inch of his skin. /Frodo, please, love. I want...\\

This. Always this. Sam smiled into the needy sound on Frodo's lips. He wrapped both arms tight, so tight around lean ribs, pulling Frodo flush against his skin. Then he found himself laying between strong thighs and pinning his Frodo to their sheets with a kiss and the slide of eager hands along smooth, hot skin. Lean arms held him tight as a slim body arched and trembled beneath his. Sam wanted that trembling to grow. He wanted to make his Frodo shatter around him, to arch and shake, and cling. To call out his name. And after months learning every possible thing he could make his darling Frodo feel... Sam knew just what to do. It was difficult to give up the sweet warmth of Frodo's mouth, but necessary. Sam pulled back from those lips to plant a line of warm kisses down the arched line of that throat. "Sam, please..."

/Yes, Frodo, show me what you want. I'll give you everything.\\ Feeling those hands tangle in his hair, Sam continued the line of kisses across a shoulder to draw the flat of his tongue over the old edge of the scar from Weather-top. The skin was still cold sometimes and the heat Sam adored over it pulled the most delightful of shivers from Frodo's back, and the tightening of arms around his back. "Sam... there, you're... so warm."

It was Sam's job and delight to heat up his Frodo, especially since it was for him that Frodo had started sleeping in less fabric so that he had better access to warm every inch of that pale skin. "Show me, Frodo, show me how you want it this time. Help me make you feel good." One more lick for effect later, Sam smiled against the pounding of Frodo's heart before wrapping adoring lips around each sensitive peak in turn. There was nothing he adored more than the rocking of Frodo's hips up against him and the sounds on those sweet lips. The guidance of strong fingers in his hair and on his skin just caused shivering running up and down his own back, leading Frodo's Sam to cling to the long, lean muscles of Frodo's body.

"Oh, please, Sam. My sweet, strong Sam."

/That's it, my Frodo, feel this much for me, because of me.\\

000


	2. Chapter 2

000

Sleep tight

by AnitaB

Chapter two: Too much fabric

That tongue. That mouth. Those hands. That voice.

Sam was taking him apart so easily it was like the hobbit pinning him to their bed was the wielder of some powerful magic. The power of that body against his always left him trembling and clinging. Sam did this, built this pleasure and heat between them that was the most addictive thing Frodo had ever dreamed possible.

And Sam never seemed to understand just how powerless Frodo was before it. The hobbit he loved more than his next breath always seemed so surprised and oddly pleased when his touch, his kiss reduced Frodo to blind, begging need.

And so attentively. Frodo found himself gasping and arching at the warmth of those agile lips burning across every sensitive nerve in his body. Sam was pouring heat into his skin one lick, one kiss, one nibble at a time. That strong body laying above his own was so warm, so delicious comforting. /So mine. My Sam, my own Sam.\\

Then the hobbit above him pressed a simple but painfully sweet kiss right over his heart before smiling up at him with those beautiful eyes. "There you are, my Frodo." Strong hands stroked fire up the span of his back while Sam nuzzled another soft kiss across his chest. Frodo knew his hands were straining, tugging at Sam's shoulders, trying to pull that sturdy body higher over his own. "Tell me, Frodo. Tell me what you want."

Sam knew what he wanted. Sam always knew what Frodo wanted. His Sam could read him as easily as his books of maps. This hobbit knew every inch of Frodo's body, heart and soul and how to draw love and pleasure from every delighted nerve. Sam knew exactly what Frodo simply could not get enough of. "Kiss me, Sam. Please."

Those hands tightened on his ribs as Sam's eyes locked on his lips. Sam loved kissing him, almost as much as Frodo loved each and every kiss he could get. And then Sam crawled up the length of his body to brace himself up on those perfect arms, almost in reach. "That's all, Frodo? A kiss and nothing more?"

/Samwise the joker.\\ "Silly hobbit." Frodo rubbed both hands along the strong back and shoulders above him, loving the smooth heat of Sam's skin against his own. "I want so much more than a kiss from you, Sam. I want every inch of this strong body against mine. I want you inside me, Sam. I want to hold you. Always."

The most beautiful of smiles curved his favorite lips in the instant before Sam finally moved close enough. "That sounds like heaven, Frodo. Yes. Yes, please." Those lips touched his and Frodo happily fell into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips to pull every inch of that body closer. /Yes, my Sam, this is all I want.\\

But even now Sam wasn't close enough. Frodo could feel the strong muscles of Sam's chest moving and shifting against his own. He could feel those arms holding him tight, could stroke his hungry hands over smooth, hot skin. He could feel the stiff length of Sam's need pressing against his own, if only through far too much fabric. Sam had started sleeping shirtless in an early bid to remove Frodo's own sleepshirt more often. But both hobbits routinely wore soft, cotton pants to bed. Maybe it was time to change that if Sam was going to wake him for such glorious endeavors in the middle of the night.

Now... right now, that cloth needed to be out of their way. He wanted his Sam naked in his arms and pressing all that gorgeous heat into every hungry inch of his skin. But he wasn't yet strong enough to give up Sam's kiss in the process. Leaving one hand buried in the heat of Sam's hair to keep his favorite lips against his own, Frodo shoved his fingers down between their hips. It was so hard to focus on the drawstring holding those damn pants onto Sam's hips when his hand kept brushing against what he so desperately needed bare. "Oh, Frodo."

Suddenly Sam wasn't kissing him anymore. He was holding Frodo's wrist in strong fingers while lean hips thrust and rocked an erection into his palm. Yes, his Sam wanted this, wanted him. Sam was hard and eager in his hand. Every inch of that body was pressing closer, harder against his own. Those lips were open against the line of his shoulder, panting and moaning into his skin. Such beautiful little noises. "I want this, Sam. I want this, inside me. Get us bare so I can have this."

Suddenly his chest was cold and his Sam was kneeling much too far away between his legs, strong hands reaching not for Sam's pants, but for Frodo's. "Yours first, Frodo. I want to see you, touch you, taste you. I need to get you ready for me." The knot gave way before strong fingers, Frodo's hips already following the orders of those warm eyes and needy words. His feet braced in the sheets on either side of Sam's knees, his back arching and his eyes clenching. Sam was dragging the only cloth left on his body out of the way. His Sam was about to touch him, hold him close and press heat into his most sensitive nerves. There was nothing he would ever want more than that.

"Hurry, Sam, I need your touch. Please."

"Not until you look at me, love." Strong fingers closed on his skin, but only on the lines of his hips to pin him to the bed. "You'll get my hands when I get your eyes." Lips pressed low on his stomach in simple touch of skin that was doing absolutely nothing to help him regain control of his eyes. The stroke of that tongue over the edge of his hip was even better at making his body tremble, arch, and disobey his every command.

"Sam!" Frodo buried all nine fingers in that tangle of hair and angled that precious face upward in time to force his own eyes open. "You're killing me here, Sam. For all that is beautiful in the world, touch me. Now."

His Sam smiled at him, warm and somehow proud. "All you had to do was ask, my dear Frodo. I always want to touch you." Finally, finally at last, one of his favorite hands in all of creation wrapped warm and tight around the base of his erection.

And now there was no controlling anything about this moment. Not his eyes, not the grip of his hands, not the helpless cry of his voice. "Samwise! Please, Sam!"

000


End file.
